


500 Words You Should Know: 69. Chronic

by RakishAngle (afterdinnerminx)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterdinnerminx/pseuds/RakishAngle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the 69th word in 500 to drabble on thangs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words You Should Know: 69. Chronic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



Chronic

adjective  
1\. constant; habitual; inveterate:  
2\. continuing a long time or recurring frequently:  
3\. having long had a disease, habit, weakness, or the like:

 

Jane Ross loved words - almost as much as she loved history, more than she loved science and not quite as much as she loved thinking about the last letter from Kip. "Adored" might be a better word for the last one. She won the spelling bee for the last 2 years, which allowed her to stay enrolled at school after she got into trouble for kicking Gertrude Kilpatrick (totally justified. again!)...oh, and for cursing. Now that she thinks about it, why are there such things as bad words? Certainly, bad words must exist because they have nuance that "good" words don't have. Besides, they are so much fun to say out loud!

Jane finds that new words - good or bad - are best remembered by learning how to make them personal. One of her very favorite games is to take a new word and figure out how it fits everyone she knows. Sometimes it can take a while. The one she has been working on for the last day is "chronic." Everyone knows that it is used often to describe someone with a long-lasting illness or disease. That's too easy. As Miss Fisher says, "what's the fun in that?" She is about to tackle her list when she decides that this game would be much more fun if she pretended to be (chronically judgmental) Aunt Prudence! 

My niece, _Miss Phryne Fisher,_ is in danger of living in chronic moral turpitude and should settle down immediately with a respectable young man.  
_Miss. Dorothy Williams_ was free from chronic habituation until she discovered how to use guns (gasp!).  
_Mr. Tobias Butler_ causes me to live in a chronic state of hunger. I wonder if he can teach Mary how to make that apple tart?  
_Constable Hugh Collins_ is chronically inept, though he has nice teeth.  
_Dr. Mac_ is chronically hedonistic, not that it is any of my business...except when my reputation is at stake.  
_Detective Inspector Jack Robinson_ is chronically dour and should stay well away from my niece.  
_Bert and Cec_ are chronic rabble-rousers, though I have become quite fond of them.  
_Jane Ross_ is chronically brilliant and adorable.

Well, Aunt Prudence most probably would never admit to that last one! Now, to put this notebook somewhere that no one can find it...


End file.
